


Anakin and Ahsoka fall for each other

by MDST3559014



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDST3559014/pseuds/MDST3559014
Summary: Anakin Skywalker has secret feelings for Padawan Ahsoka Tano, but little does he know the feeling is mutual. With feelings hidden whose willing to express their feelings first?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 11





	Anakin and Ahsoka fall for each other

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece ever! I had this idea after watching the Clone Wars show and was so obsessed with the idea of Anakin and Ahsoka getting together. Please enjoy and be respectful of the piece!

As Ahsoka ran through crowds of Clone Troopers dodging each one and finally making it out of the Jedi Temple, she looked to the city where she would see her unknown future, wondering if she’s making the right decision. Anakin following closely behind came to a complete stop

“Ahsoka you're making a big mistake! Please come back! We need you, the Jedi Order needs you.” Short of breath and wordless, Ahsoka stood frozen. 

“Ahsoka… I need you,” Anakin thought in his head, but his thoughts couldn't escape his mind. He stood waiting for a response, waiting for Ahsoka to turn around and come running to him. As they stood in silence, Ahsoka thought to herself, “Come on... turn around” as she glanced looking down “I’m sorry master” she began to run hoping he wouldn’t follow. As she glanced back with tears flowing down her face, there was no sight of him. She continued to run, but came to a complete stop after running into someone. Stumbling to get up she saw it was Anakin standing over her.

“Please don’t leave Ahsoka... I need you here, with me.” Immediately grabbing her attention, she looked up at him, lost in his blue ocean eyes, she sat in silence. “I knew I shouldn’t have said anything! Ugh, I messed up!” he exclaimed. 

With the sounds of Clone Trooper Gunships passing by, there was nothing to be said. “I’m so sorry Ahsoka” as he began to turn around he heard a whisper, “I love you”. His eyes widened with disbelief, but immediately turned around. “What did you say?” She began to stutter, “I-I-I I don’t know. It just came out, I’m so sorr-”, “I love you too”. 

Silence filled the air, as Anakin helped Ahsoka she leaped into his arms, pulling him tight to her. With no chance of letting go she continued to hold him, “I never want to let go”, “me either”. Staring into each other's eyes they began to lean in for a kiss. Inches from their lips touching they were blown apart from each other from the gust of winds made from the Clone Trooper Gunships. 

General Rex came jumping out with a squad of clones, “Master Anakin, we need you in the Jedi Temple immediately” as they looked at each other Anakin helped Ahsoka up, “Alright let’s go men”. As he walked towards the gunship he turned back to Ahsoka, “I’ll be back, I’m sorry”.

The gunship took off and Ahsoka stood alone, with nowhere to go and her heart confused, she walked away.


End file.
